


Checkmate

by illyriantremors



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Knights - Freeform, Lords & Ladies, Medieval AU, Queens, Quests, Romance, War, Witches, acomaf, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriantremors/pseuds/illyriantremors
Summary: King Rhysand reigns over the Kingdom of Night alone longing for a queen at his side. All is well in his lands until the day a lone rider arrives to announce that the Lady Morrigan has been lost to the bowels of the Shadowood Forest. Sir Tamlin and Sir Cassian go in search of the lady while King Rhysand comforts a worried Lady Feyre, but the quest quickly goes awry and King Rhysand realizes all is not as it seems.
Who can he trust? Which of his knights will save Lady Morrigan? And when it counts, who will save his kingdom?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't nearly as dramatic nor serious as it sounds. Pure drabble and unpolished action that I wanted to write for funzies. Enjoy.

Once there was a young king named Rhysand who sat high atop a mighty throne. The young king had many delightful powers and even more adoring friends throughout his kingdom. He was well beloved by all and loved his people in equal measure just as fiercely.

But the young king was sad, for though his circle of family and friends was large and loyal, he sat atop his throne alone with no one at his side. Many came to claim him, but nowhere yet had he found a suitor his equal in wit and charm.

One fine summer day, the young king hosted a dinner for his closest friends and family. The party was lively and the food flowed abundantly across the tables. But as the party sat enjoying the festivities, the young king spied an approaching storm front and a lone horseman riding faster than the wind flew towards the castle.

The rider reached the party and halted before the king and with a loud cry, he announced, “The Lady Morrigan has been lost!”

Pain gripped the young king’s heart at once, for Lady Morrigan was his dearest cousin and most trusted confidant.

“How doth thou knowest the Lady has been lost, good man?” King Rhysand asked and the rider explained that he espied Lady Morrigan riding through the Shadowood forest outside the kingdom when she was attacked by a veiled figure who dragged her off whilst she screamed.

The young king stood above the gathered crowd and declared that the Lady Morrigan must be retrieved at all costs, dead or alive. He called for his knights to council him and when they came, he asked who would go on this great quest.

“Sir Cassian should be the one to go,” said Sir Tamlin, speaking of King Rhysand’s greatest warrior among them. “For though he is the strongest knight in the land, he also is a great friend of the Lady Morrigan since they were small and would know her movements best.”

Sir Cassian stood from his chair and knelt before the king. “It would be mine honor, King Rhysand, to go forth in search of the Lady.”

King Rhysand accepted and discharged Sir Cassian to set off at once, with Sir Tamlin at his side for aide. The knights set off at once riding for the forest where the Lady Morrigan had last been seen.

* * *

 

The dinner festivities resumed, but the young king’s eye was drawn to a lone figure gliding woefully from the room. At once, with no more thought for food at the loss of his cousin, the young king stood and made to follow the woman exiting.

He found Lady Feyre outside the dining chamber on a balcony weeping. She stood in the moonlight and though she shed many a tear, her hair was a deep blonde and her face so freckled, the young king found himself heartbroken she could be so sad.

“Why does the Lady cry?” King Rhysand asked.

The Lady Feyre appeared startled at the king’s sudden appearance, but replied nonetheless. “Sir Tamlin has gone with Sir Cassian in search of the Lady Morrigan and I fear for his life!” she explained. “He is my betrothed.”

At once, the king understood her sorrow and offered to visit her each day whilst they awaited their friends’ return in hopes of keeping her troubled heart from further tears. Lady Feyre smiled, her tears drying up, and gladly accepted his offer.

* * *

 

Many days and nights passed counted by the sun and moon without any word from King Rhysand’s gallant knights. The king spent many an afternoon in the company of Lady Feyre trying to console her downhearted spirit, but though the days passed in anticipation of her beloved’s whereabouts, the Lady seemed to grow no more troubled than the day he left.

There were even moments when King Rhysand thought her rather happy to have him near, but he dashed the hopes taking root in his meddlesome heart. “It is but for the comfort brought of being spared the idle wait alone that she allows your presence,” he would tell himself each evening after visiting her. “And even so, she is the betrothed of your dearest friend. Thus, these foolish desires can not be so.”

And so with a mournful heart though there had been no death as of yet, the king went on to visit the Lady Feyre each day and help her pass the time until that fair morning came which and the castle spies cried aloud from the tallest battlements that a rider did approach.

And lo, it was Sir Tamlin!

But the young king grew troubled as his trusted knight rode near without Sir Cassian at his side.

“Sir Tamlin!” King Rhysand called as the knight entered the main hall of the castle where the king and the rest of his knights had gathered. “It gives mine heart much joy to see you returned unto our fold and out of harm’s way. But do tell us good sir, where is Sir Cassian who went with you many weeks ago in search of the Lady Morrigan?”

“I fear, mine king, that I do not bring good news of the knight nor the lady,” Sir Tamlin said with a hollow voice as he trembled before his great king. “For we did not find the Lady Morrigan, and Sir Cassian is now dead!”

A shout of shock went through the hall at Sir Tamlin’s news and King Rhysand found himself most distraught. “It cannot be!” he cried, but indeed it was true. Sirs Tamlin and Cassian found themselves amid a fog in the heart of the Shadowood near where the Lady Morrigan was last seen when they were separated. Sir Cassian was heard to give a shout and then Sir Tamlin knew no more of his brave lionhearted friend.

King Rhysand stepped away as Lady Feyre rushed forward to greet her beloved in relief of his safe return, but his heart was spared the additional blow as another knight from his circle drew his attention.

It was Sir Azriel, the man of shadows and song whom most of the other knights feared. Begging a word of his king in privacy, the two stepped from the hall to the same balcony where King Rhysand had first found the Lady Feyre weeping.

“My king,” Sir Azriel said. “Though it pains me to say it, I fear there is something most pressing concerning Sir Cassian which I am obliged to tell you of.”

“Go on, good sir!” King Rhysand said, with dark hope taking root in his heart.

“Sir Tamlin has lied! Sir Cassian is not dead in the forest, though in harm’s way he certainly may still be!”

King Rhysand stood back appalled, for he could not believe Sir Tamlin of such betrayal. “Surely not!”

“Aye, it is, good King. The shadows tell me it is true, though why Sir Tamlin lies, I do not know.”

And indeed, the shadowy companions of Sir Azriel constricted around his person in haunting flair and King Rhysand knew that his ears had not heard him falsely. Peering back into the main hall, the king spotted Sir Tamlin in a tight embrace with his Lady Feyre - not the King’s lady, he had to remind himself - and his heart gripped with fear for her.

“Sir Azriel,” the king said. “Go out in search of Sir Cassian. Leave thee now, but tell no one of your quest. I will work what powers I have here to spy out Sir Tamlin’s true intent while you seek out our brother before it is too late!”

The knight said not another word, but left the castle immediately to fulfill his kind’s command, for nothing would sway Sir Azriel’s commitment to honor and duty.

* * *

 

A week went by in which King Rhysand’s heart grew most cold with fear and despair. His closest friend appeared to have betrayed him while two others were lost where he knew not in addition to his much beloved cousin.

Perhaps most terrible of all, though the king knew it should not be so, was the absence of Lady Feyre at his side. For now that her beloved was returned to her, there was no need for him to go and stay at her side each day.

But even while the king struggled to stay away from Lady Feyre, he longed to be near her, to watch her paint her beautiful scenes of the kingdom and to laugh when he teased her so. The thought that her betrothed may have done Sir Cassian harm would put her warm smile in danger’s way and so when Sir Azriel did not return for many days, King Rhysand set his mind to task and decided to seek out Lady Feyre.

“Milady,” the king said to her one cloudy day. “Would thou do me the honor of accompanying me in the gardens? There is a curiosity of which I would ask you.”

“Oh but of course, King Rhysand!” Lady Feyre said delighted and the king was much relieved she did not draw back to be with her Tamlin instead. “Whatever is the matter, my king? You look ever so troubled.”

“I’m afraid I have kept a dark secret from you,” King Rhysand admitted. “But I can bare it in silence no longer. Thou must know that Sir Tamlin has lied about the fate of Sir Cassian! Sir Azriel’s shadows have told it so.”

The Lady Feyre stumbled back in great surprise, which quickly turned to desperate fear. “But Sir Tamlin is but the truest and the best of all your knights! Surely you do not mean to say he has lied even to me?”

“I cannot be sure, but I had wondered if I could beg of your help to aid me in discerning the truth? I know it is a great burden to lay at your feet to ask you to spy on your own betrothed, but if my kingdom is in danger, I must know. Would you help me?”

The pair ceased their walking and Lady Feyre gave a long pause before she made reply. “Alright, my king,” she said finally. “You have my word. I shall see what I can discover of Sir Tamlin’s quest into the Shadowood and tell you what I find.”

“You are sure? You need not accept if your heart cannot forgive the grievance I would put upon you.”

King Rhysand stepped away, fearful the Lady Feyre would reject him for being such a terrible monster to make her betray her Tamlin like this, but Lady Feyre did not recoil. She did not even scowl. Instead, Lady Feyre stepped _nearer_ King Rhysand and took his hand in hers for she had grown very fond of him. “But not ill, mine king,” she said. “You are my friend and I would happily do the kingdom this favor for the sake of all. And besides, if Sir Tamlin has wronged anyone, then he hath wronged me too and I must know of it. I shall do what you have asked.”

And then the Lady Feyre smiled wide and bright and King Rhysand felt as though the sun had burst across the entire sky. He squeezed her hand.

“I am glad of it, Lady Feyre. Very glad.”

* * *

 

Sir Azriel was deep in the heart of the Shadowood when he saw the leaves turn a deep red color most unfamiliar to him. “I must be in a new wood!” he thought to himself and indeed the shadows whispered to him the call of the seasons and he knew he was in the Kingdom of Autumn.

But though he had wandered far, the shadows told him he was very near where he needed to be. And so Sir Azriel rode on into the unexplored forest even though it was no longer his king’s land.

An odious scent rose to meet Sir Azriel’s nose and he stopped his steed at once. It had a deep, pungent scent lightly traced with honey... and blood. Sir Azriel kicked his steed until they were at a full gallop and in the distance, he saw a person strewn about the forest floor that was not his good brother, Sir Cassian, but a woman with hair of gold.

_The Lady Morrigan!_

The dark knight’s heart became full of dread at the sight of the lady fallen to the forest floor dressed in a crimson cloak of blood, for though he never whispered the words aloud for her to hear, Sir Azriel harbored an ardent love for the Lady Morrigan that spurned him on to live each day.

“My lady!” he cried, kneeling down to meet Lady Morrigan and little though they moved, her eyes did open.

“Sir Azriel,” she said with little voice. “Thank the Cauldron you have found me! I began to fear all was terribly lost.”

Looking down to inspect her wounds, Sir Azriel found the most obscene cut in Lady Morrigan’s stomach made by a gruesome nail still plunged beneath her beautiful skin. “Lady Morrigan, who did this to you?!” he demanded, taking her into his arms so that he could take her home.

Lady Morrigan gripped her fist against her mouth before she spoke, wincing in pain. “The young king of Fall, King Eris left me here only yesterday. I was taken to him for reasons I know not, but I fought him with my Cauldron’s gifts and in the end, he chose to leave me here to meet mine death rather than keep me in his court.”

Sir Azriel felt himself overtaken with rage at what King Eris had done to his beloved. Had the Lady Morrigan not needed immediate attention and to be taken home, he would have rode onward into Autumn and slaughtered the king where he sat on his throne.

Taking great care to place the Lady Morrigan before him on his horse, Sir Azriel cradled her against him and asked, “But my lady, who did take you to King Eris?”

“I fear you shall never believe me, for she is of great virtue, but in truth, it was the Red Priestess, the Lady Ianthe!”

Sir Azriel stared down in amazement at Lady Morrigan. “It can not be! Is not Lady Ianthe of Sir Tamlin’s kin? And he the true friend of the king, your cousin?” Lady Morrigan nodded and Sir Azriel cried out. “We must away back to the Kingdom of Night! Sir Tamlin has returned from a great pilgrimage in search of you claiming Sir Cassian’s death along the way by accident. And now he sits back at King Rhysand’s side with Lady Feyre none the wiser.”

Lady Morrigan clutched at Sir Azriel’s leathers, grimacing in pain from the nail digging at her side. “Yes,” she said becoming short of breath and Sir Azriel knew for her sake alone they should hurry. “We must away at once then! For I can not fathom the danger our family must face if Sir Tamlin can claim us friend no more!”

Sir Azriel kicked his steed once more and galloped off in search of Night.

* * *

 

Shortly after their walk in the garden, Lady Feyre found herself returning to the castle with a heavy mind. How could her Tamlin have betrayed her and thus, their king so abominably! Still, she guarded a secret hope that all was well and her Tamlin had not really done Sir Cassian harm.

As she roamed the castle halls to go in search of Sir Tamlin to see what she might discover, she stumbled upon a corridor when the sound of two voices talking in hushed whispers met her ears and Lady Feyre paused just outside a cracked door so that she might listen better.

_It was Sir Tamlin!_

And he seemed to be talking with someone.

“Is it done, good sir?” the second voice asked and Lady Feyre discovered it was a woman. “Hast thou finished the deed to which we agreed?”

“Yes, Lady Ianthe,” her Tamlin said and Feyre felt pain stab at her heart, for she had trusted the Red Priestess dearly as the king had Sir Tamlin. “I led the foolish knight, Sir Cassian, deep into the Shadowood near the witch’s hollow and there stabbed his heart to die. I have told the king we were lost in a fog when Sir Cassian gave a cry and was disposed of by forces unseen.”

Lady Feyre heard the Lady Ianthe clap her hands in joy. “Then we have succeeded! With Sir Cassian gone, King Rhysand will have no one to lead his armies when the Kingdom of Autumn attacks.”

“Nay, he shall not!” Sir Tamlin exclaimed with too much glee for Feyre’s heart to bear. “And with the king’s cousin gone as well, her powers will be of no use to King Rhysand and we shall win the battle with Autumn.”

“And then, you shall be named King!”

Lady Feyre had heard enough. Before she could be caught, she dashed from the corridor, anger filling her mind and body as she searched for King Rhysand to warn him of his new foe’s designs. _How could her Tamlin have done this!_ she wondered. He loved her, did he not? And she loved him! How it grieved her to think so ill of him!

But he had spoken the words plainly for her to hear and now she had to tell the king, whom she had secretly grown most of fond of in her betrothed’s absence those many weeks.

“We are all in peril!” King Rhysand cried when Lady Feyre brought him the news. He fell to his knees and Lady Feyre thought she had never seen a sadder sight. “Cauldron damn me, I have failed my kingdom!”

“No, you have not!” Lady Feyre said, going to her king and placing her arms around him. “I will not let you. Surely there is something we can do!”

King Rhysand looked up, his face panic-stricken. “There is something, but it is a most dangerous quest.”

“I am not afraid.”

She stood so tall and so proud then before him that King Rhysand could not help but feel a little less alone and wondered if perhaps this was how he had made her feel all those days he’d waited with her for Sir Tamlin’s return. The king quickly brushed the thought aside, though, for Lady Feyre would surely not wish him for herself and never so soon after her betrothed’s betrayal.

“Only one person could bring Sir Cassian back to us now. Only _the witch_. Are you sure you want to go and find her?”

Lady Feyre took the king’s hands and pulled him back to his feet, but never did she let him go once he stood. “I fear no witch for those whom I love,” she said.

King Rhysand smiled. “You do me a great service, Lady Feyre, by going to save my kingdom. I shall be forever in your debt. May I,” and here the king began to stumble upon his words as he held Lady Feyre’s hands so near his heart. “That is - would you allow me the honor of riding with you?”

“Are you sure?” she replied and the king worried she would not want him as he had feared. “What of your throne?”

“My throne is nothing and never more shall be anything if not for the success of your quest. Though if you would wish me stay...”

“No, we shall do it,”  Lady Feyre stated firmly. “Together!”

And off they went.

* * *

 

By the time Sir Azriel rode back into the Kingdom of Night with the ailing Lady Morrigan, a most perilous vision met him. The shadows warned him of immense danger lurking about the castle, but he had not prepared for what met him as he took Lady Morrigan from his steed and rushed into the main hall only to find it empty.

“Lo, we are returned!” he shouted into the dark void of the castle. “And see here, I have found the Lady Morrigan! But where is my dear king?!”

“Here,” said a voice with the charm and lull of flowers in the spring. Sir Azriel turned about to find Sir Tamlin striding forward. “What is this?” Sir Tamlin said in amazement, staring down at Lady Morrigan covered in blood from the nail.

Sir Azriel gripped his Lady’s body more tightly for he did not trust the knight’s intentions. “Where is King Rhysand? I have much news to discuss with him concerning his dear cousin and it is of the greatest importance. She had but little time left!”

“King Rhysand is no longer here!” Sir Tamlin said with an air of sympathy as though he were distressed by his king’s departure. “I fear our great king fled the kingdom too grieved by the loss of Sir Cassian and Lady Morrigan. And now it seems the armies of the Kingdom of Autumn approach to take charge over us all!”

Sir Azriel found he very much wished to frown, for what Sir Tamlin said could not be true. King Rhysand would never abandon his kingdom like that especially in a time of war! If he had left, it would only be to help the kingdom, not leave it behind. The shadows confirmed Sir Tamlin was lying, though still he did not understand why.

“I shall reign in Rhysand’s place until he returns, if ever he does. Here, let me take her,” Sir Tamlin said offering up his services to the Lady Morrigan, but Sir Azriel held her body back.

“Nay, good sir,” Sir Azriel said, feigning ignorance. “You have much work to do in defense of the kingdom. I shall see Lady Morrigan recovered and hope that it is in time to war against King Eris.”

Sir Tamlin nodded, looking very much concerned for the lady, though the shadows ensured Sir Azriel did not miss the quick flash of anger that did flash upon his face at being refused.

And so Sir Azriel hurried off hoping he could stir his Lady Morrigan in time not just to save her life, but to protect the Kingdom of Night from their new self-appointed king.

* * *

 

Fearing they had precious time to spare, King Rhysand and Lady Feyre rode through the Shadowood at the fastest pace possible to find their friend. They each mourned that the time could not have been passed more jovially, each thinking fondly of their time spent together shortly after Lady Morrigan had first disappeared. How merry they had been together!

King Rhysand wished very much that he could walk Lady Feyre through the gardens again and admire the way the sun blossomed upon her elegant face making her freckles stand out even as she scrunched her nose up and tisked him for his wicked humor and wit.

And Lady Feyre wished very much that King Rhysand would take her back through the marvelous art galleries of the castle and allow her to find a room in which to paint him in all of his fine regalia, the rich golds of which would compliment his magnificent violet eyes underneath a crown fashioned from the stars of Night itself.

_Would she even laugh at me, tease me?_ King Rhysand wondered.

_Would he even let me paint him?_ Lady Feyre mused.

But now was not the time for such fickle dreams as romance and unrequited love, they each reasoned. Their lionhearted friend was dead! And so they found Sir Cassian in a pool of his own blood in the middle of the Shadowood, the knife not even removed from his chest.

“Sir Cassian!” King Rhysand shouted at the same moment Lady Feyre gasped in horror. “Sir Tamlin has succeeded. We shall have to find the witch if we wish to bring him back.”

“Then let us find her and quickly!” Lady Feyre moved to pick Sir Cassian up and the king helped her move him on to one of the horses before setting off. The witch’s house was not far from where his body had been left, for which they were both equal parts grateful and nervous for the Shadowood witch was a most revered creature with powers great and terrible to all who found her.

Her cottage sat in the darkest part of the woods and had it not been for Sir Cassian who deserved a more noble death and even greater return, they may not have knocked upon the door.

As soon as their fingers left the door, it opened and a crisp voice begged them inside emanating from whence they could not tell.

“You must inside if I am to see what you hide,” the voice said and Lady Feyre thought it clever. “You must mine company entreat if I am to give what you so seek!” The voice cackled with laughter.

With no other choice before them, the king and lady entered the cottage carrying Sir Cassian pitifully in their arms. A cold passed over them both as they stepped inside, each of them receiving a chill that swept them over from head to toe before leaving to report back to sources unknown.

And then, there she stood! There was _the witch!_

“Your friend is dead, he cannot return,” the witch said. King Rhysand feared the mad twinkle in her eye, but Lady Feyre claimed she was not afraid and so she wasn’t.

“Surely even a Lady such as thyself does not believe in death,” Lady Feyre spoke and the witch twitched in glee. “Please, milady, would you honor us with thy name?”

The witch smiled broadly. “I am Amren, witch of the Shadowood, and I am no Lady as ever there were, Lady Feyre, but for your daring, I shall hear your request. For none have ever been so bold before me.”

“Witch Amren,” King Rhysand said, stepping forward and offering Sir Cassian’s body. “Mine bravest knight hath been slain by a great enemy who once was my friend. We humbly seek your services to heal him so that we might defend the Kingdom of Night from a mighty foe. Would you do us this great service by your good graces and mighty power?”

“Such pretty words from a head full of dreams,” Witch Amren hissed in reply. “Aye, you shall have your knight back for a price.”

“Name it and on my honor as king, I will do whatever lies within my power to deliver your wish unto you.”

Cunning, cruel desire filled Witch Amren’s face. “I wish to be set free!”

“Set free?!” Lady Feyre exclaimed. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I am not from this time nor place and though I have much power, I have not enough to free myself and return home and thy people have never accepted me as one of their own. Only someone pure of heart and unafraid can set me free, though I cannot name them for myself. Take me back to your kingdom and find me the heart I so desire and your knight shall return.”

King Rhysand held his hand aloft for the witch to take and so she did. “On my honor, this I swear.”

“And I too,” Lady Feyre said. “Though I have none of the king’s command, it is my earnest wish as well to see Sir Cassian safely back to us alive and well. I shall aid the king in the search for your freedom.”

Witch Amren shook both their hands looking well pleased. “Then it is done!” she cried and most suddenly, a great boom of thunder erupted from the heavens above them, darkness filling the small cottage room. Lightning flashed once, twice, thrice upon the dead knight and then was no more. In the chaos, Lady Feyre and King Rhysand found their way to one another and held on in fear.

When the smoke of darkness cleared, Sir Cassian awoke!

* * *

 

The day arrived on which King Eris’s armies were set to attack and the new King Tamlin paced before his throne. Lady Ianthe stood patiently at his side, for she knew the evil king was nervous. Though he had told Sir Azriel that King Rhysand had abandoned the kingdom, he knew that was not true and wondered much at where the king had fled. The Lady Morrigan grew stronger every day with Sir Azriel by her side and that too worried him greatly.

He wondered also where his Lady Feyre had gone for he did love her most ardently and would see them wed before his new kingdom as soon as King Eris’s armies were defeated. And indeed, he would defeat them. He enjoyed his time on the throne. King Tamlin had won it easily in King Rhysand’s absence and now he sought after another.

“My king,” Lady Ianthe said, urging him sit upon his stolen throne. “You must calm yourself! King Eris attacks any moment and we shall surely win the Kingdom of Autumn for ourselves.”

“Dost thou think it so, Lady Ianthe?” King Tamlin replied. “Without the good Sir Cassian to command mine armies, do we still haveth a chance?”

“Thou wicked slave dost not,” a voice suddenly called at the entrance to the hall and King Tamlin looked up to see none other than King Rhysand walking forward and with him, Sir Cassian and Lady Feyre! His heart turned cold at once. “But I being a true and just king most certainly do. Sir Cassian, ready the armies for war.”

“Yes, my king,” Sir Cassian said and instantly was off to seek his men whom he had trained.

“Sir Rhysand,” King Tamlin began to say, but Lady Feyre - _Lady Feyre_ _his beloved!_ \- cut him off.

“That is _King_ Rhysand to you, sir,” she said. “You are no king of Night next to him.” King Tamlin watched in horror as Lady Feyre’s eyes slid to King Rhysand and smirking, she told him, “None could ever compare to a face so rich and fair.”

“My Lady Feyre, what have you done!” King Tamlin cried out, making to stand and go to his betrothed.

“Only what your hand hath forced me to do,” she explained. “You have betrayed your king, your love, and your fellow knights in arms. So I have done what King Rhysand hath asked of me to make it right.”

King Tamlin fell to his knees, his heart overcome with sorrow. He had not realized Lady Feyre knew of his falsehood and now that she made to spurn him, he did not think his heart could bear it. She was what he valued most above all else.

“My lady!” Tamlin cried out in anguish, casting the crown aside so that it landed at King Rhysand’s feet. “Have of me what you will. Had I known that your heart would quit me for the actions I have taken out of jealousy and greed, never would I have dared besmirch this throne with mine nerve. Wilt thou forgive mine sins and take me back?”

King Rhysand trembled holding his breath as he waited for Lady Feyre to give her answer. He could not bear to deny her what she willed, but the thought that she might choose her betrothed against him made him overwhelmingly sad.

“No, my lord,” Lady Feyre said. “I would not have you back were you as handsome and just as the king!” And much to King Rhysand’s delight, Lady Feyre reached down to scoop up his crown and placed it gently upon his head.

“You have done me a great disservice, Sir Tamlin!” King Rhysand said, standing before his fallen friend. “I fear I must see the penalty against you that you have reaped.”

Sir Tamlin knelt his head bowing low. “King Rhysand, if you would please, allow me the last honor of giving myself over entirely to you in payment for what I have done. I have killed Sir Cassian. I have tried - though in vain - to kill Lady Morrigan. All of it done so that I might take thine crown and rule amongst many lands.” Sir Tamlin cowered ever lower as King Rhysand’s power began to ripple within the room and he knew he could never defeat the Lord of Night.

“No!” Lady Ianthe shouted running forward to throw herself in front of Sir Tamlin, for just as he loved Lady Feyre, Lady Ianthe loved Sir Tamlin and would protect him from death. But suddenly, she was gone! A fine mist of blood took her place falling gently through the air to fall upon Sir Tamlin’s face. The knight looked up horror-struck at the King.

“Any final words?” King Rhysand asked calmly, for by now he knew that it was the Red Priestess who had harmed Lady Morrigan.

Sir Tamlin gulped. “Only to say that I am sorry, to you, my king, for now an army lies at your door. And to you, Lady Feyre, for betraying your heart.”

King Rhysand drew his sword, but at once, a woman appeared and Sir Tamlin knew - _it was the witch!_ Fear drummed in his veins at the awful sight of her! She was more gruesome and terrible than he had known!

“Allow me, good king,” the witch said stepping past him and to Sir Tamlin. Her fingers long like claws enclosed upon his throat and squeezed, squeezed until the veins popped and the skin cracked. Lady Feyre drew back when Witch Amren’s mouth enclosed around Sir Tamlin’s throat and drank until there was not a drop left.

“I’m sorry, good king, good lady,” she said wiping away the blood when she had finished her work. “I was but thirsty.”

To King Rhysand’s astonishment, Lady Feyre giggled sharply. Truly, she was not afraid of anything. He made to take her hand, but then Sir Azriel appeared and with him, _the Lady Morrigan!_

There was a great moment of celebration as the friends reunited with their king. Lady Morrigan was now fully restored, Sirs Cassian and Azriel were well in charge of the young king’s armies, and the Witch Amren had chosen to fight alongside them.

King Rhysand smiled confident they would win. “Let us to the battlefield!”

* * *

 

The war was long and hard fought, but in the end, King Rhysand’s armies were the victors! He called for a great feast to celebrate the end of the war and the defeat of King Eris’s armies. King Eris himself had died at Sir Azriel’s own blade.

Sitting at the head of the dining hall, King Rhysand could not help but feel as though he had been here in this moment before, for it was during a scene such as this one that the rider had first brought news of the Lady Morrigan’s disappearance and the king felt himself very alone.

King Rhysand looked to the empty seat next to him wishing Lady Feyre could fill it and sighed. What a burden it would be to ask that of her when still she would mourn the slight Sir Tamlin had placed upon her heart. It was indeed far too soon.

As though she had appeared on a cloud of mist, the Witch Amren suddenly stood before the king. The room went silent at once watching.

“My king,” the witch said. “You hath sworn me an oath that in exchange for Sir Cassian’s life, you would seek out one pure of heart to free me. Hast thou found such a person?”

“Yes, good witch,” King Rhysand replied. “I have.”

Witch Amren nodded. “Then allow me please to bestow a few parting gifts to certain worthy individuals and then you may free me.”

Witch Amren strode first to Sirs Cassian and Azriel who stood to meet her gaze. “You have rescued a maiden fair and fought valiantly for your kingdom,” Witch Amren said. She waved her hands and a gust of darkness rained down over the two knights and when it cleared, the room was astonished to find they had great black membranous _wings_ at their backs! “For that, I give you each the gift of flight so that never shall you meet an opponent stronger than you on the battlefield nor find yourself without speed to reach that which you hold dearest.”

Next, the witch moved to Lady Feyre. “To you, sweet Lady, you have shown more daring and compassion than most would know in a lifetime. And you have lost in equal measure.” Witch Amren took Lady Feyre’s hand in hers and walked her up the dais until she stood in front of King Rhysand. Witch Amren joined the king and lady’s hands together. “For that, I would return the love you lost with more love than you could ever hope to seek.”

“Oh!” Lady Feyre said, a scarlet blush taking over her and King Rhysand’s faces both. “But I am not fit to be a queen. A king and queen should be equals and I have nothing to offer King Rhysand.”

Witch Amren smirked and snapped her fingers. Another cloud of darkness descended, this time over Lady Feyre and when it cleared, a crown of stars and light had woven itself upon her head and the lady felt the power of the Kingdom of Night flowing through her veins. Lady Feyre gasped and looked up to see King Rhysand marveling at her.

“Had you nothing but your heart and soul to offer me,” King Rhysand said, “it would have been enough power to rival mine own ten fold.” Lady Feyre beamed at him. “Mine heart, mine crown, mine all are yours if you would have it, milady.”

Lady Feyre squeezed King Rhysand’s hands in her own and leaned in, ever so close...

“ _Eh-hem,”_ the Witch Amren tutted and the pair turned to look at the witch. “Mine freedom?”

King Rhysand stepped outward as to present the Lady Feyre before witch. “Only one so pure as Lady Feyre could have mended my broken heart when Lady Morrigan disappeared. Only one so pure as she could have stayed true to her beloved even when she thought him deceitful. Only one so pure could have braved the Shadowood to find you and fight for the life of one she knew not. Only Lady Feyre could have a heart so pure and so lovely.”

Lady Feyre had not expected the task to fall to her, but gladly, she turned to Witch Amren, hugged her tightly much to the witch’s chagrin, and whispered thanks into her ear for all she had done. And then when the words _“You’re free”_ had left her lips, Witch Amren relaxed and dissipated into her own mist of darkness, a smile resting on her face.

The hall cheered and King Rhysand pulled Lady Feyre into his arms, spinning her around and around for all to admire before pulling her into a deep and adoring kiss.

“Hail Feyre Cursebreaker,” King Rhysand proclaimed. “Queen of the Kingdom of Night and Purest in Heart!

_Hail Feyre Cursebreaker_ , the hall erupted, raising their goblets to the new queen. _Queen of the Kingdom of Night and Purest in Heart!_

Queen Feyre smiled up at her King, her heart already so full of love for this man who had saved her when she found herself most pitifully sad and brokenhearted.

“Hail Rhysand,” she whispered so that only his ears may hear it. “King of the Kingdom of Night and Lord of Mine Heart.”

And then she kissed him and the young King Rhysand had never known such happiness.

xx


End file.
